


Bar Trick

by Cesare



Category: Inception (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/100041.html?thread=512201#cmt512201">Meme response</a>: <br/>What would happen if Jennifer Keller and Ariadne had a slap fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Trick

"Hey, that's mine," Ariadne said, waving the other girl's hand away. Though maybe she didn't need the drink... she misjudged a little and accidentally slapped the girl a little.

"Hey yourself!" the girl smacked her lightly back and grabbed the pint. "I know this one's mine--"

Ariadne slapped her hand on purpose this time, on principle, though she still kept it light. "I saw him pour it right after I ordered! C'mon, you got a Black Prince Porter?"

"Yes," said the girl, and pressed Ariadne's hand down with hers. "I asked for the lemon slice."

"Lemon in dark beer? Ew. Take it!" Ariadne pushed it toward her, and the bartender slid her own porter to her, lemon-free.

"It's kind of a thing," said the girl.

"What kind of thing?"

Ariadne learned the girl's name was Jennifer, that the lemon thing was because she'd just had a breakup with guy who was allergic to citrus.

"Seriously?" Ariadne asked. "That's a real thing?"

"It's a real thing. It was one of the few health issues he had that wasn't bullshit he made up to get attention," Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I'm his doctor too, and he's a hypochondriac-- I should've known it wasn't going to work out."

Ariadne found herself telling Jennifer stuff too. "I mean, _he_ came on to _me,"_ she complained. "But I think maybe he just did it to make someone else jealous... how shitty is that?"

"So shitty!" said Jennifer, and taught Ariadne a bar trick to take her mind off it.

The bar trick helped distract her, but what helped more was later, when Jennifer said, "I knew it wasn't going to be easy with him, but I thought since we were both bisexual, maybe we could have an open relationship-- that's really what I want right now, you know? But he got so jealous the second we were officially dating. Meanwhile I guess I'm just supposed to not notice that he's still spending hours with his best buddy nursing their mutual crush."

"You could always do the open without the relationship," Ariadne said hopefully.

Twenty minutes later they were kissing. Jennifer was an amazing kisser, and her mouth tasted yummy and lemony. Thirty minutes after that, they had a room. Jennifer tasted good _everywhere._

"I'm only here a couple more days," said Ariadne in the morning, "I'm going to Barcelona for my job."

"I'm leaving next week for work myself," said Jennifer, and gave her a card. "I've got a couple of meetings today, but if you're around tonight..."

"I'll call you," Ariadne promised, and kissed her again.

She ran Jennifer's name through a check when she got back, not expecting anything. Jennifer had some seriously heavy security clearances and the name of the overseas base she was assigned to was classified.

Ariadne hesitated a minute, then she wiped all traces of her search off the system. She didn't want any of the others taking her chance fling for an opportunity. At least for the next couple of days, Ariadne was keeping Jennifer to herself.


End file.
